Ready, Set, SEDUCE!
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: So what happens when a secret is revealed? Can Ed seduce the person he desires? R&R Flamers welcome
1. Destiny Brought Us Together

**Mai's Openning Notes:**  
_Muahahahaha, Hello everyone!  
How are you? I thought I should write  
something about Fullmetal Alchemist!  
I hated the movie but the anime tickled  
my pickle "Mai you have a pickle?" What  
is that supposed to mean? I'm a girl! So  
Here it is enjoy! This happens before  
the ending of the series and before  
the stupid retarded movie came out._

**Disclaimer:**  
_I do not own any of the characters  
from Fullmetal Alchemist! Iwish I did  
but I don't. Mustang I love you! Oh  
this is the only time I'm writing this.  
Don't complain if you don't see it!_

**Prologue:**

It was never meant to be like this. He was never supposed to know. How am I supposed to act now? He knows everything. He knows that I love him, he knows that I used to watch him. Since the first day he walked into my life I have been watching his every move. I know what his face looks like when he's mad or when he's just being a pervert. His scent. I cower when his scent lingers across the room. I quiver when I hear his voice call angrily at me. I quiver when my hand brushes his by accident. I love him and he knows it. I love him and he might not feel the same.

**Chapter 1: Destiny Brought Us Together**

Edward Elric sat silently on the window sill. He was looking out at the ocean as it whisked it's waters against the shore. A small breeze brushed against him and shuffled his blond hair. He sighed lightly as he leaned against the window. He had been here for about a week. He had run off from Central without Al . . . He needed to be alone. This abandoned home was just what he needed to get away from reality. Oh the reality. The embarrassment. What was he to do? Where was he to go? He still had to find the philosopher's stone. He still had to get his brother's body back, and what the gate had taken from him. So many problems and yet he had one more on his shoulders to deal with. He sighed once more as he retreated inside the house. "What am I supposed to do now? Damn Al"

**Flashback **

_"Why do you have to be a baby about this Niisan?" Al asked as he stood across the room from Ed. The two had been discussing a mission with Colonel Mustang, and things didn't seem to be going well._

_"Don't call me a baby Al!" Ed scorched out as he paced around the room. "I won't take this mission!" He let out as he placed his hands on Mustang's desk._

_"Edward Elric . . . Al is right. You are acting as a child. Why don't you put this behind you and just do the mission?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face._

_"I'm noone's damn babysitter, Mustang!" He said seperating himself from the desk and continueing to pace around the place. He wouldn't let Mustang make him do this stupid mission. It had nothing to do with the Philosopher's stone. It didn't even take him close to the Philosopher's stone. 'Damn him. I won't let him tell me what to do all the time. I can't let him walk all over me. If I keep letting him push me around I'll never accomplish my goal.' He thought to himself as he stood by the window and sighed._

_"Niisan, don't be so stubborn. It's not a tough mission. Is it because you don't want to leave me alone . . . or is it because you're going to be alone with the Colonel? I mean it's not like he knows . . . " Ed turned to look evily at Al._

_"It's not like I know what?" Mustang asked with interest as the brothers seemed to be about to brawl. "Come tell me Al. What don't I know?" Ed looked over at Mustang then at Al. _

"That my niisan is in love with you!" Al let out at Ed threw a shoe at him. He looked away from the two and sighed. His secret was out. He couldn't fight his brother over it because it wasn't like he could hurt him physically. A chuckle came from behind the desk and Mustang had his head canted to the side with a smile plastered on his face when Ed looked at him.

**End Flashback **

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_Just thought that I would give you a small  
taste on what I want to elaborate on. It's short  
but I wanted to see if I got enough feedback on it.  
Well, hope for some comments._


	2. Decisions

**_Mai's Openning Notes:_**  
_Bee, it wasn't until after I replied that I realized who  
had commented me Shakes head Well, again, thanks for  
the comment . On a side note here I go! XD I don't have  
much to say today looks at other fics wrote it all there  
and c/p is not an option atm. I'm a loser like that XD  
Worst thing happened to me today. We had to run half way  
around the football field and walk the other half five times.  
Sure for some that was nothing and I was at a good steady pace  
up until the last half of the fifth round. Dang it! Well, I died somewhere  
on that field and now I must clean and sleep all day so that at 4am I can  
head back to school and get on a bus for Washington! Woot!  
I'm so tired! WATER! _

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

Colonel Roy Mustang sat silently at his desk. Silence. It wasn't something that he  
ever pretty much held a flame to. Things had been shakey since the Fuher had ordered  
him to go and search for FullMetal. He had taken everything as a joke when he had  
discovered that his underling had a crush on him. Now he was wondering just how  
this crush could affect him. What if he tried something . . .what if. He shook his head  
and looked over at Hawkeye, who was sitting at the edge of his desk. Their eyes  
met and the two smiled gently. "You know, the longer you wait . . . " Hawkeye sighed  
lightly. "The fuhreris going to get angrier." She brushed a strand of blond hair behind  
her petite ear. She held her brown portfolio against her consealed bossom.

"What difference does it make?" Mustang asked coldly as he looked away from her.

"I suppose that it doesn't make any difference." She quirked a brow as she looked  
over his shoulder at what he had been sketching. "That's an interesting sketch" She  
said as she leaned over him. He protectively hovered over the drawing. She chuckled  
and moved away. "I have a hunch" She said as the door slammed open. Both Mustang  
and there stood a flustered Alex Louis Armstrong.

"H-How! W-Why?" He asked as he rushed towards the desk. "Why would he!" He  
continued to question as he looked at Roy Mustang. "Why would FullMetal be interested  
in you?" Boggled Riza and Mustang looked at him.

"What difference does it make to anyone if he likes me or not" Mustang asked as he closed  
his notepad and leaned back into his chair. He quirked a brow and looked at the built tall  
blond man infront of him. "Don't tell me that you're interested in him" He said with a smile,  
which provoked one on Hawkeye. Armstrong froze in his place.

"W-what's it to you!" He asked, now on the defensive. "Are you interested in him?" He asked  
in a calmer and more relax tone as he sat on a seat infront of Mustang's desk.

"That's for me to know" Riza placed a hand on Mustang's shoulder, a gesture of silence from her.

"I have a propositon." She said as she sat at the end of Mustang's desk. "It seems to me that  
the two of you have an interest for Ed. Though this would be unmoral, I believe we should  
make a wager. A little competition. You two have to go out and search for Ed, when you  
find him you have to try and seduce him" She said as she abserved both men, in their  
pensive state. This was the only was that she was going to have Ed back before the Fuher  
got angry and took matters into his own hands. Plus, it would be interesting to see how it  
would turn out, watching Mustang make a fool out of himself would be the best. It was  
what he deserved after standing her up for dinner the other night and going off with  
some hussy, Oh she was feeling jealous alright, then again he didn't know how she felt for him.

"You have a deal" Mustang, who was very competitive in Riza's eyes, said as he stood and looked out the  
window that was behind his desk, "I may not be interested in Ed, but I'll take the plunge."

"Then I'm in as well. It was about time Edward knew how I felt." Riza smiled and the three shook on it.  
In a heap the two men rushed out as their decision to seduce Edward Elric was to take action. Riza then  
sat Mustang's chair and laughed at the top of her lungs.

"Seriously, two grown men fighting for a little boy. Damn pedophiles." She shook her head and  
rose her feet onto the desk, crossing them. Once she had knews that they had found Edward  
she would head out and see how things progress.

_**Mai's Closing Notes:**  
I'm a weirdo. Didn't think that I would lead the story this way but I did.  
That and I didn't exactly stick to how the characters acted. I will eventually get  
into that format I'm just getting a feel for the story. Thanks for whomever read  
chapter one and I hope you stay for the ending. I've decided to make this short  
sweet and mildly smutty. Muahahahaha. Much love and now I'm off to make  
Crepes in Culinary . . .mauahahahahhahahahah! So on ward go comment dude!  
Oh, by the way, Eric placed the concept of two men fighting over Ed in my mind.  
He's complainning on how people will think he's gay. Well, what do you think?  
-he asks if I'm writing what he's saying and walks away while saying he won't talk  
and complain that Im still writing muahahahaha (Eric is the person whom  
placed thoughts on my Inuyasha parody fic)-_


End file.
